


Daddy To The Rescue

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, daddy!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dads are always the best closet checkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Daddy To The Rescue**

"Mummy?"

Hermione felt a small hand tug on her arm. "What's wrong, Amelia?" she asked sleepily.

"I heard a strange noise in my closest," Amelia whispered. "There's a monster."

Hermione nudged Severus with her foot.

"What?" he grumbled, not raising his head.

"It's your turn to check the closet for monsters," Hermione told him.

Severus grumbled once more. "Hermione," he began, but she didn't respond. She had fallen back asleep.

"Daddy?" Amelia's small voice rang out.

Sighing, Severus got out of bed. "Come, Amelia. Let's check your closet for monsters."

"Okay, Daddy," Amelia replied, placing her small hand in his.


End file.
